בית הכנסת העתיק באוסטיה
41.748853, 12.288527 בית הכנסת נמצא בקצה אוסטיה העתיקה - קרוב לים ולשפך נהר הטיבר יותר מכל אזור עתיק שנחשף ---- שמאל|ממוזער|250px|תבליט המנורה מבית הכנסת באוסטיה - המקור:[[המוזיאון היהודי של רומא]]באוסטיה העתיקה לחוף ימה של רומא נמצאו שרידי עתיקות מבית הכנסת. המבנה שוחזר לרמתו במאה ה-4 והוא כלול במסלול הביקורים בעיר העתיקה של אוסטיה. בין העתיקות נמצא תבליט של מנורה, אשר מועד יצירתו המשוער הוא המאה ה-2 לפנה"ס מקור: Jona Lendering The Jewish diaspora: Rome *Relief of the menorah from Ostia The Jewish community in the Roman Diaspora dates back to the second century BCE and was comparatively large , דהיינו השריד היהודי העתיק ביותר ברומא. ידוע גם על קיומם של בתי כנסת נוספים ברומא מתוך כתובות ב קטקומבות יהודיות ברומא. העיר אוסטיה העיר העתיקה שכנה בשפך נהר הטיבר, בו נסעו ספינות עד העיר רומא. היישוב באוסטיה הוקם בתחילה לצרכי הגנה ובמשך הזמן הפך להיות נמל חשוב - נמלה של בירת האימפריה הרומאית. קלאודיוס קיסר הרחיב את נמלה לפי תכניות שהכין יוליוס קיסר וקבע שמחיר הפריקה של החיטה לאוכלוסיית העיר, אשר הובא ממצרים יהיה תחת בקורת המימשל. אירוע זה מסופר ומהווה רקע בפרק של הסדרה הטלביזיונית "אני קלאודיוס]]. גם שאר צרכיה של המטרופולין הגדולה בעולם עברו דרך נמלה של אוסטיה. מניחים כי אוכלוסיית העיר הגיע ל-60,000 תושבים. בהמאה ה-3 ירדה מגדולתה ובהמאה ה-9 ננטשה. במקום נערכו חפירות ארכאולוגיה והיום המקום פתוח לציבור הרחב. בית הכנסת שמאל|ממוזער|250px|שרידי בית הכנסת באוסטיה מהמאה ה-4 - המקור:הקישור מטה - שימוש הוגן - לא ניתן ליצור קשר עם בעל האתרשמאל|ממוזער|250px|הצעת שחזור - המקור: כנ"ל שרידי בית הכנסת התגלו בשנת 1961 בקצה העיר ליד רצועת החוף. בית הכנסת היה בנוי בחלק מבודד של העיר, בסופו של הרחוב הראשי של העיר בעידן העתיק, ה"דקומאנוס" ( Decumanus). שרידי בית הכנסת התגלו בעת סלילת הכביש לשדה התעופה של רומא, פיופיצ'ינו (Fiumicino). לא הייתה הפתעה רבה במציאת שרידיו, שכן היה סביר למדי כי בעיר הנמל הרומאית, אליה הגיע המסחר מהמזרח התיכון, יהיו סוחרים יהודיים, בייחוד מעיר הנמל המצרית אלכסנדריה, בה הייתה קהילה יהודית גדולה. בית הכנסת נחפר ושוחזר. המבנה זוהה בתור בית כנסת לאור גילוי תבליט המנורה החצוב בקורת גג, מציאת עששיות לשמן עם מוטיב זהה ( המצויות במוזיאון המקומי) והימצאות רישום המעיד על יוצר ארון הקודש. בית הכנסת במצבו הנוכחי הוא שיחזור דמותו בהמאה ה-4. שלבו הראשון של המבנה הוקם במאה ה-1. קביעת מועד זה מבוסס על מציאת קיר ובו מעוצבים לבנים בצורת מעוין המיוצרות מטוף הממלאות את הקיר, הנראה כמו "רשת דייג" (opus reticulatum). שיטת בנייה שהייתה נוהוגה בימי קלאודיוס קיסר (41-54 לספירה)דוגמאות לכך ניתן למצוא בארץ בחפירות של אתרים מתקופת הורדוס, כמו במצדה.. כיוון בית הכנסת אינו לירושלים ולכן ההשערה היא שהוא נבנה לפני חורבן הבית. ליד מבנה בית הכנסת נמצא אולם ששימש ללימודים וכן מטבח. בכניסה נמצא באר מים. מול הכניסה נראים עמודים קטנים וגמלון קטן מעליהם (aedicula) ששימש לארון הקודש. כתובת שנמצאה מספרת כי המבנה החליף מבנה מעץ שניתרם במאה ה-2 ומאז הוחלף פעם נוספת במאה ה-3 על ידי מינדוס פאוסטוס (Mindus Faustus)בתחילת הכתובת נכתב: The inscription begins with the Latin words Pro Salute Aug(usti) ("For the well-being of the Emperor").. התבליט של המנורה, כולל משני צידי בסיס המנורה תבליטי: לולב, אתרוג ושופר. מיקומו של התבליט הוא מעניין: הוא נמצא בצד התחתון של משקוף אחד העמודים של "האדיקולה". אולי מכאן המסקנה כי זהו שימוש משני של המשקוף והקורת המשקוף או הגג היא מתקופה קדומה יותר ( ראה הערה 1). הערות שוליים לקריאה נוספת * Harry J. Leon, The Jews of Ancient Rome ,Philadelphia, 1960 *B. Migliau and M. Procaccia, 'Lazio Jewish Itineraries ', Marsilio Regione Lazio, 2001. ÷קישורים נוספים * על החפירות בבית הכנסת קטגוריה:בתי כנסת עתיקים קטגוריה:יהדות איטליה קטגוריה:רומא